Babysitters
by Alicolly
Summary: Sora had a crush on his babysitter, Riku, since he was 6. The bad thing, Riku is 7 years older than him. Now that Sora is 14, he doesnt need a babysitter. Then he gets in trouble. Better Summary in Chapter 2. Shota  kinda , yaoi, pronz, and Smex. READ
1. It All Starts Somewhere

Alicolly: So, I know I haven't written anything in a long time. I have decided I must keep my stories to 1-4 chapters Max, or I will most likely get bored and not update them. Sorry :/

ANYWAY, I got this idea in the shower (weird, I know) last night and I decided, "Hey that's cool." So here.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own anything in Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own my best friends soul.

Warning: There will be fluff. Not only fluff, but also sex. Lots and lots of hot steamy sex. Man sex. YAOI. And maybe Yuri. I don't know. It will be fun. FUN TIMES WILL BE HAD. And yes, there may be shota. I think..That's a young uke right? Like….10? Well, fuck off if you don't want. :l

Chapter 1

"_Riku come play Hungry Hungry Hippos with me!" Sora's nine year old voice called._

_Riku chuckled and got up off the couch. The sixteen year old made his way through the room and smiled as he saw Sora, sprawled on his bed, clad only in his Mickey Mouse boxers. Riku raised a brow and sat on the bed across from him. "Okay, but you have to go to bed after this, kay? I promised your mom I would have you asleep before she got home which is in….an hour." He said, smiling._

"_Okay okay! Now, which hippo do you want to be…"_

_Riku smiled as the boy rattled on about the game. He started playing with him. He really enjoyed babysitting the boy. He was adorable, with his gravity-defying born hair, and his big, bright blue eyes. The kid always sported a wide grin, and his eyes always twinkled mischievously. He was always the happy one. Everyone loved him._

_This was quite different from how Riku had been when he was a kid. He was the same then as he was now, albeit he was a bit more popular now. He usually kept quiet, being with his loud and obnoxious group of friends and taking roll of leader. His silver hair was shorter then, but now, as a teen, it had grown to just above his shoulders. It was a little shaggy, but you could see his clear, aquamarine eyes. His bad boy look is what made him popular among many of the girls, and even guys, at Destiny Islands High. But none of them could make Riku look their way for more than a one night stand._

"…_and I win!" Sora cheered, jumping on the bed and pulling Riku out of his train of thought. Riku feigned a pout and laughed, ruffling Sora's hair as the kid latched onto his arm. "Ku, I'm not tired." He whined._

"_You have to go to bed Sor. I might get in trouble." The silverette said, sighing softly. Sora seemed a little put out before smiling as an idea came to his head. _

"_Sleep with me!" He said._

_Riku's eyebrow rose. "Sleep with you?" He asked curiously._

"_Yeah! You can sleep over! Wanna sleep over Riku?" He asked, looking at Riku with those adorable, puppy-like eyes that he couldn't ever resist. He sighed. _

"_Fine." He said, grinning a bit. He stretched as he took off his cloths, leaving him in his blue boxers and his white tank top. He got under the covered with Sora and turned out the light. "Reallr Sor? Glowing stars?" He chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. "A little childish don't you think?" He asked. _

_Sora pouted, poking Riku's chest. "I like them. Im not allowed to sleep outside, under the stars, so I have to settle with these. I like to think that as long as the stars shine, I will always be with my friends. Even on a cloudy day." He smiled. Riku laughed._

"_Go to sleep, you turd." He laughed. Sora pouted but snuggled into Riku's chest, and Riku sighed, draping an arm around him. _

"_Night Ku."_

"_Night Sor."_

_That had been the last time that Riku had babysat Sora. Due to a misunderstanding between Riku and Sora's mom, Aerith, at the position they were found in when she got home. Riku was not allowed on the premises again._

Alicolly: There. That is a short intro to the story. I hope you like it, guys.

R&R Please, flames are ignored, and criticism is accepted.

Ta Ta.


	2. Truth Be Told

Sora couldn't really say that his mother were strict. She may be on the protective side, such as not letting him go to parties, smoking, skipping class, but she weren't insanely strict. But if Sora _did_ happen to cross one of the set lines, he was in shit. He would get punished adequately, depending on what he did. And it was what he had done that landed him in his current situation. He looked up at his mother, who looked at him with disappointment.

"B-but Mom! I …. I only skipped my first class! I was with Roxas- We were studying!" He tried to reason with his mother.

She tsked and shook her head, hands on her hips. "You know how I feel about you skipping! Your education is important! And now you must accept the consequences." She said looking down at him as she pulled her long brown hair into a braid. "You are grounded. For three months." She said.

Sora whined and pouted. "But m-"

"No buts. Now. Go do the dishes and set the table for dinner." She said, looking away. Sora nodded and sighed, heading to the kitchen and dragging his feet along the way to show just how much he didn't like this. "Quit pouting." He heard his mom call from the living room. He sighed and went into the kitchen and cleaned up, and set the table for him and his mother.

Sora's father had died when he was 11, having gotten into an accident on the road. He had been a truck driver, delivering all the goods from Twilight Town to Hollow Bastian and all of those places inland. He had been driving on the bridge connecting Destiny Islands to the coast of Port Royal when he got hit head on by a drunk driver, causing his truck to swerve out of control and hit the side of the bridge. The truck, being so heavy and full of goods, actually broke through the railings and he plummeted into the dark waters. It had been the next morning the police had come to Sora's door. Sora had been the one awake, watching cartoons while eating his favorite Lucky Charms cereal while his mother slept.

Sora shook his head and sighed. No sense remembering such depressing stuff. His thoughts travelled to Riku, a man who once babysat him. Sora sighed. He saw Riku often enough, in town, at the Ice Cream Parlor. Surfing on the crystal waves of Destiny Beach. But the last time he had actually spoken to him was when Riku had demanded to come to Sora's dad's funeral.

The brunette sighed, blushing as he brushed a strand of hair from his face. He looked out the window, eyes wandering across the street to the blue-gray house that Riku had lived in. It was all Sora's fault that his mom hated Riku. But had he spoken up? Had Sora defended his silver haired babysitter? No…He had been scared he would get in trouble. He sighed. "It's done mom!" He called and she came in. She smiled happily, as if nothing happened as she got the casserole out of the oven.

"Eat up, sweetie." She said smiling kindly at him. He stuck his tongue out at her. She was always like this, so nice after she punished him. She did it to annoy him. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mom. She just annoyed him.

"Yeah, yeah."

Dinner went by quietly, the occasional question from his mom. Soon, they were done and Sora cleaned up. "Mom. DO we have any sea salt ice-cream left?" He called.

"No we don't-here. Take this." She said, coming back into the room. It was ten dollars. He smiled. "Go get us a box. I think that's enough for the two dozen box of ice-cream bars right?" She asked.

Sora nodded happily and got his shoes on. "I'll be back in a bit then!" He called, smiling at his mom.

"Take your coat!' She called, smiling. Sora groaned but grabbed his navy blue sweater. It was warm out, so he tied it around his waist. He wore just a bright blue tank top and some black shorts, and his white sandals. He stretched, arms crossing behind his head as he walked. He sighed. The store wasn't very far but he wished he had brought his skateboard.

Soon, the familiar neon sign came into view and he licked his lips, hurrying, the taste of the salty sweet treat he was there to buy spurring him on. He walked into the store, smiling as the shopkeeper rolled his eyes at the sight of him. "Hey Leon! What's up?" Sora asked.

"Here again? Didn't you just buy a box of ice-cream like, two days ago?" Leon teased, pushing his ochre hair out of his eyes. Sora pouted and stuck his tongue out. "What? I'm just saying! I'm surprised you aren't fat." He grinned.

Sora pouted and then hummed. "Yeah, good point. I am wondering that as well…" He sighed. He brought up the box of deliciousness and smiled as the other rang it up.

"$7.54." Leon said, taking Sora's ten.

Sora hummed as he waited. Soon, he was waving goodbye and leaving the store, treats in a bag in his hand. He smiled as he walked, stretching. Now to go home.. The blue eyes boy sighed at the thought. _'Maybe..Just a walk by the beach…it's not too dark yet…' _He thought. He smiled, nodding to himself. He went down to the beach, not far from the main road. He took his shoes off and put them in the bag, walking barefoot in the still warm sand. He smiled as he smelled the ocean. The tangy scent of the sea always brought a smile to his lips. The sound of the waves…seagulls..He loved it. He looked out to the ocean and paused. There were still surfers this late?

He was at the water's edge, and the surfer was heading straight for him. Sora tilted his head. Was it Wakka? Tidus? They liked to surf, though not as much as they liked to play blitzball. The sun had started to set, but Sora stayed. The man came up onto the shore hopping off the board. Sora heard a chuckle and watched the man bend to pick up the board. Sora was close enough he could see the water slide and drip down the man's pale, toned torso, and drip from his dark blue swim trunks. His eyes travelled up his body, and he flushed. He saw the familiar silver hair and the glint of aquamarine eyes as they met his own.

"Hey Sor. Long time no talk."

Oh..His voice had gotten deeper…more..Manly. Sora's cheeks flushed a bit more and he nodded. "H..Hey…whatcha doing…surfing so late?" He asked, toeing the sand a bit as he looked down, heart pounding. He heard the other drop his board onto the sand, and watched him sit on it. The others silver hair had grown, now reaching his mid back and tied back in a sopping wet ponytail, still hanging in his eyes.

"I don't like how crowded the beaches are around noon. I like to come now, so I am alone and I don't have to share the waves." He said, smiling. Sora blushed, feeling his heart skip at the smile.

"That makes sense..You..Never did like talking to people much." Sora said moving a bit closer. They sat in silence for a good five minutes before Sora spoke. "I've missed you."

Riku looked up, a foreign look in his eyes. What was that? Hatred? Regret? Whatever it was, it made Sora's heart clench. Riku opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"SORA!"

Sora jumped as he heard his mother's shrill voice pierce the quiet air. It had gotten dark, everything bathed in moonlight now. "Y..Yes mothe-"

"Get _away_ from that man!" She shrieked, grabbing Sora by the arm. Riku had stood up now, and looked at Aerith with loathing.

"But mom we were just ta-"

"I don't _care_ what you were doing! Four months now!' She growled, pulling him up the sand bank to the car. Sora hadn't realized he had been gone for nearly an hour, when a trip to the store took only 15 minutes.

Sora looked back at Riku, who sighed. He watched Riku's eyes look at him and their eyes connected, and remained connected until Sora was locked in the car and they had driven off. Sora remained silent, knowing his mother was fuming and about to burst. He heard her take a breath and flinched, preparing for the worst.

"Sora.." She began. "I… I am sorry for yelling at you. But..I only want you to be safe. Being around that man…what he did six years ago was terrible. He took advantage of you. Your naivety…I love you Sora. I don't want you hurt." She said.

Sora listened and sighed. They were walking inside now, and soon they were in, the door locked tightly and securely. Sora sat his mother down. "Mom…I….I have to tell you something." He said, fidgeting.

"If it's about _that man_ I-"

"Mom. _Listen _ to me for a sec." He said, looking at her. She paused before going silent and nodding.

Sora had dreaded this day. This moment. He was scared to know how his mother would react. She had never voiced her opinion about homosexuals before. Sora trembled a little before taking a shaky breath. "I…I'm gay." He said softly, closing his eyes.

The few seconds of silence after he spoke felt like years, decades. He felt tears come to his eyes. She hated him. She was disgusted. He took the risk and looked up at her. She was…smiling..?

"Oh Sora!" She said hugging him close. He was confused. Wait..What? "M…Mom? Y…you don't hate me?" He asked.

Aerith looked taken aback. "Hate you? You're my only son! You're auntie, my sister, Yuffie, she is gay too!" She said smiling. "As long as you are happy, I am happy." She said, kissing his cheek. Sora was stunned. She…was okay with it? She didn't…hate him? He felt tears come from his eyes and he smiled, hugging her back.

After about ten minutes of this, he pulled back. "There…is one more thing…" He said.

"What is it..?" She asked. Sora took a breath.

"This time..It _is_ about Riku.."

-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-

_Sora smiled as he cuddled up to the now sleeping teen. He squirmed a bit so he could look up at him, without waking him. He smiled, playing with the others silver hair. Sora had always loved his hair. Riku had just moved in next door, and Sora had been playing outside. Sora was attached after that._

_Riku had started babysitting Sora when Sora turned 6. Sora would ask every night if Mom and Dad were going out, and if Riku could come over. His parents loved that their little boy idolized such a good teenager. _

_Sora smiled as he nuzzled Riku's neck. Riku's grip on Sora tightened a little as he rolled, Sora now lying on top of him. Riku nuzzled Sora's hair, inhaling softly. He was Still asleep. "Silly Sora.." He mumbled. "I don't wanna..play Hungry Hungry Hippos again…" He mumbled. Sora stifled a giggle. He leaned up on his elbows, looking down at him. He was so..pretty. His mommy had told him he was going to marry a girl one day and have many kids, but…he didn't want to marry a girl. He wanted to marry Riku… _

_Sora had seen his mom and daddy kiss. It was a weird thing. You ate things with your mouth, and you didn't eat other people. He looked down at Riku. What was a kiss like? The girls at the school always tried to kiss the boys at recess. But Sora didn't like it. Girls had cooties. But..the thought of kissing Riku was okay. It made Sora smile. Sora peeked to make sure that Riku was asleep. He looked around and blushed a bit. He was asleep…no one would know.._

_Sora leaned down and hesitated before he pressed his tiny warm lips against Riku's bigger, slightly colder ones. He was about to pull away when he gasped. He felt a hand slide into his hair, and his head held in place. He couldn't move! What was weirder, Riku was..kissing him back!_

_As Sora would later realize, Riku had been asleep. But, seeing as how Riku got around..well…a lot, he had been woken up in weirder ways. So he kissed the person back, holding him against him as he nibbled on his bottom lip. _

_Sora whimpered softly, cheeks reddening as he felt his body warm up. Was this normal for a kiss? He gasped as his lip was nibbled and he opened his mouth to wake him up. He squeaked a s a tongue slipped into his mouth, rubbing against his own, tinier muscle. Sora let out a soft mewl, squirming a little. The kiss was broken and he panted, hands fisting on Riku's shirt as the older boy nipped and sucked his neck. "A…Riku.." He whined. He was kissed again, just as the door was opened. A shrill cry of rage is what woke Riku up._

-o-o-END FLASHBACK-o-o-

Sora hadn't gone into much detail with his mother, but told her the basic story. He blushed and looked down, ashamed that he had caused so much trouble. He looked up at her, and saw her horror-stricken face.

"Oh…Oh Sora.." She whispered. What had she done?

-o-o-

Alicolly: Welllllllll. I like this. I like this a lot. Most words I've ever had in a chapter. D

Well. I like this story, so R&R. I would like to continue.


	3. Why So Much Coonfuuussiioon?

Alicolly: WELCOME, ONE AND ALL. Loljk, anyway, here is my new chapter! Thank you to the people who reviewed *tear* It makes me happy. Not one bad review! This boosts my already high pronz ego xDD

Anyway. This chapter here contains a nice little twist. I was thinking on how to go about this chapter, and couldn't find anything interesting that would make the story longer. I have decided that I am going to keep this story going for at least 10 chapters. Wish me luck! Also, I shall be changing POV in this one a couple times. Its okay, I don't do it often. Most of it is just filler -3-

Disclaimer: I am poor. Owns nuffin T_T

Sora looked at his mother in confusion as she shook her head, running a hand through her brown strands. "Sora… oh my..What have I done..How could I have raised a liar…" She whispered to herself.

Sora had listened and he paused, really confused. "M…mom?" He asked worriedly, a hand on her arm. Why had she said that? He wasn't lying… Why would he lie about something so serious?

"Sora…dear…I know that man hurt you…but you don't have to lie and protect him! He won't hurt you anymore, I promise." She said, gathering the boy into her arms and stroking his soft hair. Sora was frozen in shock. She…didn't believe him? He pushed away from her, glaring harshly.

"I am not lying mom! I did do it! It was not his fault!" He insisted, looking at her with pleading eyes. His eyes begged for her to believe him, and forgive Riku. If she forgave him, maybe…he and Sora could be friends. But that thought was beaten away by his mother's next words.

"Sora! DO not lie to me, your mother! I did not raise you that way! Now, until you can tell me the _truth_ about what happened, go to your room!" She looked at him and stood, hand on her hip, and pointed upstairs to where Sora's bedroom was. Sora glared and stomped up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

He flopped on the bed, fuming. Why didn't she believe him! He had been telling the truth too! He sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 8pm, and he wasn't very tired. He sighed, getting his pajamas on and then leaning against the window. Across the street, he could see a light on in Riku's house. Riku's bedroom, to be exact. Sora watched curiously and blinked. He blushed as he saw Riku, staring right back at him from the bedroom. Their eyes met and Sora flushed more, before closing his window. He coulda swore he saw a smirk on those pale lips before he had done so. He curled up on the bed, deciding maybe he was tired. He closed his eyes, soon falling asleep to the vision of those beautiful, aquamarine eyes.

Sora groaned as he slapped his alarm clock, effectively shutting of the annoying blaring it was making. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and sighing. He swung his legs, heavy as if filled with lead, over the side of the bed, and stood. He dragged his feet to the shower, and got in, the water almost scalding. What? He liked hot showers. He sighed, washing his hair well with shampoo and conditioner, then his body, before getting out. He looked in the fogged up mirror and wiped it, scowling. Stupid steam. Soon, he was out of there and getting dressed. He put on his blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with a rainbow on it. He smiled and went downstairs. He was happy until he saw his mom, remembering last night. He had decided to ignore her this morning. That plan went well, until she spoke.

"I want you home right after school today, understand? No hanging out with Roxas, or Kairi, or no one." She said, without looking. He glared at her, sticking his tongue out at her behind her back and left, toast in hand. He got his skateboard, and then started riding to school.

He listened to the Original Tetris theme as he rode to school, a lollipop in his mouth. He smiled as he got there, hopping off. He held his board, waving and smiling back to people who greeted him as he walked into the school and through the hallways. He sighed softly, getting to his hallway of friends. This was a small hallway, and half of it was stairs leading down to the music room. His friends littered the area along the floor, walls, and stairs.

Kairi smiled, motioning for Sora to sit with her, Namine, Olette, and Roxas. Hayner and Pence were talking to themselves a bit away. "What's with them?" Sora asked, gesturing to the two boys, talking heatedly.

"We dunno yet. " Olette sighed. After a few more minutes of them arguing, and the rest of the group watching curiously, it got boring and they all started chatting amongst themselves until the bell rang. Sora sighed as it did, and headed to evil Professor Vexen's 'lab' for biology.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riku sighed as he rubbed the sun block on him. He had given up trying to get a tan, ever since he was little he had had pale skin, despite the hot, sunny climate they had. Now, it was just easier to block it more. When he was done that, he pulled his long, shaggy silver hair into a ponytail and smiled, grabbing his board. He rarely went surfing in the mornings, but today was a nice day, and all the teens were in school, so he didn't have to share with noisy girls and idiotic boys.

He made his way from his house to the beach, and living on the same street as Sora, he didn't have to go far. He glanced at the house he used to frequent so much, and saw Aerith getting groceries from the car. She caught his eye and glared at him. Riku rolled his eyes and continued to the beach.

The sand felt warm and soft underneath his toes, the smell of the sea strong since the sing was blowing a bit more than usual. He smiled and paddled out, ducking under the waves towards his goal- a nice big wave coming in. He turned, waiting then stood, the board moving with the current of the wave. Riku loved surfing; it was his way to let off steam, and to think.

Right now, he couldn't get Sora out of his head. Sure, they had spoken for a mere couple minutes, but…Why? Why was Aerith so…against him now? He honestly had no idea. All he remembered was…

o-o-o-oLOLANOTHERFLASHBACKo-o-o-o

_Riku liked babysitting Sora. He was adorable, entertaining, and not at all difficult other than when he was hungry. And when he was hungry…he was __**hungry**__. The kid had the stomach of a million man army! The silverette sighed as he stripped, left in his underclothes, and got into bed with him. He didn't mind sleeping with him; on the contrary, he enjoyed it. Sora was really warm while Riku, himself, had such a low average body temperature._

_Riku sighed as he ran a hand through the brunette's hair. He laid back, chuckling softly as the boy curled up to him. The kid always did like to cuddle. Riku knew he should wait until the other fell asleep before he himself did, but he dozed off, going into lala land. _

_He must have fallen asleep really fast because he started dreaming an odd dream. He felt lips press against his, and, being someone who enjoyed sex, didn't complain. He kissed back, sliding a hand into the soft…somehow familiar hair and kissed back harder. He groaned softly, nipping the boy's bottom lip, before sliding his tongue into his mouth and rubbing it slowly against the others…tinier? Muscle._

_The boy tasted of chocolate and strawberries, and Riku wanted more. When the boy broke the kiss, he bit and licked at his neck, pressing closer by pulling the boy on top of him more; keeping his hands around is thin waist. He had just been about to kiss the stranger back when a shrill cry woke him up from the dream._

_He opened his eyes, sitting up in shock. "What is wrong, Mrs. Strife?" He asked, looking around worried. Sora was asleep, curled up on his chest. Nothing new... "Mrs. Strife?" He asked, setting Sora on the bed who rolled over facing away._

"_G…Get out! GET OUT!" She screamed._

o-o-o-oLOLMISUNDERSTANDINGSo-o-o-o

Riku growled as he came up to the beach again. He shook his head, getting the sea spray out of his hair. "Ugh…." He shouldn't be thinking about that. It was in the past, and though he missed the adorable little brunette, he wouldn't push it. Riku was then pulled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Riku."

He blinked. That sounded oddly like… "Mrs. Strife." He nodded. "May I help you, ma'am?" He asked politely. The woman looked angry, but was containing it well. He tilted his head at her, waiting for a response.

"We need to talk. About Sora." She said.

Riku was confused, but followed her to the picnic table under an umbrella. He sat across from her, pulling a shirt on. "What is wrong?" He asked, looking across the table at her curiously. "Is he hurt? What happened to him?" He asked, worried.

"I don't know what you did to him that night, but I want an explanation. Now. He has been acting strangely since he saw you last night." She growled.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Strife, but I am afraid I cannot help you. I don't even know what I did wrong to warrant such a punishment as not being allowed to see Sora at all." He said, genuinely confused.

"Don't lie to me! You tainted my little boy! You were kissing him when I walked in the room that night!" She said frustrated. "He keeps saying all these lies, trying to cover for you! Did you threaten him? What did you do to my baby?" She asked just…sad now. Upset.

Riku was silent for a few moments before he shook his head, shocked. "Mrs. Strife…I like Sora...but...He was nine. I was sixteen. To do…something like that…to someone that young...I mean…I _did_ get around then, but….that would have been wrong." He said sincerely. She shook her head.

"But..."

"Mrs. Strife…what did Sora tell you about that night?" He asked looking at her. "It may help to erase some confusion we _both_ seem to have." He said.

"Well…." She began.

Alicolly: Wheeee! Another chapter! Wheeeee. Well, I like it. Ill update soon.

R&R if you wish.


End file.
